vortexpointfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline
Caroline is the deuteragonist of the Vortex point game series. Personality Caroline is a smart,slim,beautiful,intellegent and the only female of the team (Kevin,Craig and Caroline). She spents most of her time in the office. She is always seen picking up the phone calls of police and clients. She is consider as a walking liabrary mentioned by Kevin in Far Journeys. She is a non-playable character. She is best friends with Kevin and Craig. It is unknown how she and Craig and Kevin become friends and how they formed a team. It is known that she and her team are the most popular and the only paranormal investigators in the town. She is shown to know every thing in the town or about the past.She also know so much about paranomy. She investigate the clues Kevin gave her and try to find more about the case with Craig. Her family is once mentioned in Monster Movie by Kevin. Early Life Caroline's early life is unknown: about how she is raised or how she formed a team of paranormal investigators with Craig and Kevin.But it is shown that most of the people in the town knows her thats why they call her. Her family is once mentioned in Monster Movie by Kevin. Team Caroline is the only female of the team.It is unknown how she formed a team of paranormal investigators with Craig and Kevin.But it is shown that most of the people in the town knows them and contacts them if any paranormal activity happens. Her office is changed in Artist Square maybe due to so many cases and too much earning and her appearence is little bit changed.She spents most of her time in the office. She is always seen picking up the phone calls of police and clients. She is consider as a walking liabrary mentioned by Kevin in Far Journeys. She is a non-playable character. She is best friends with Kevin and Craig. It is unknown how she and Craig and Kevin become friends and how they formed a team. It is known that she and her team are the most popular and the only paranormal investigators in the town. She is shown to know every thing in the town or about the past.She also know so much about paranomy. She investigate the clues Kevin gave her and try to find more about the case with Craig. Realationships 'Kevin' It is unknown about their relationship but she is seemed to be very close to Kevin. She investigate the clues Kevin gave her and try to find more about the case with Craig. 'Craig' It is unknown about their relationship but she is seemed to be very close to Craig. She spents most of the time with Craig in the office. She investigate the clues Kevin gave her and try to find more about the case with Craig. Appearence In first three games (Far Journeys,Nensha and Lake Monster) she is shown to be a beautiful pre-adult and she had a straight and long ankle length brown hair with a purple full sleeve, knee length dress.Her appearnce is little bit changed in Artist Square and Monster Movie she had a straight and long ankle length auburn hair with a purple full sleeve, knee length dress. Appearences #Far Journeys #Nensha #Lake Monster #Artist Square #Monster Movie (mentioned) #The Time Of Your Life Carnival #Waddington Swamp Category:Females Category:Good people Category:Good peoples Category:People Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Non-playabe characters Category:Famous Category:Adults Category:Adult Category:Early life Category:Realationships Category:Team Category:Personality Category:Pre-adult Category:Appearences Category:Appearence Category:Beautiful Category:Slim Category:Intellegent Category:Smart Category:Vortex Point Wiki